


Last Dance | Matsuoka Rin

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bad Ending, Break Up, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love at First Sight, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Every good story has to come to an end.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/You
Kudos: 16





	Last Dance | Matsuoka Rin

She is peacefully asleep next to him, looking like an angel with her soft and candid features. On the other hand, he is still awake and stands on the balcony gazing at the full moon. He is only wearing the white bathrobe of the hotel with a glass of white wine in his hand. Feeling a chilly wind brushing his bare skin, his body telling him to go back inside. Yet, he cannot lay on the bed next to her and fall asleep. No matter how long he closes his eyes and how dark and relaxing the room is, he cannot allow himself closing his eyes and fall into Morpheus's arms. Their long and pleasant dream would end if he did so.

It all started two years ago when he signed up on a dating app on a whim after arguing with his wife. At the moment, he was so fed up that he even had considered divorcing. However, they had two children at a very young age, he thought that divorcing would not help them growing up in a healthy environment, but on the other hand, their environment would not be healthy either if they witnessed their parents arguing all the time. Nonetheless, he signed up, hoping to delete his account if he did not meet anyone in the next few days.

Then he met her, chatted as friends in the first place, telling each other’s situation, getting to know each other. She was also married but did not have children yet, as she was scared of growing a human being inside her body. Her husband did not understand her fear and kept on insisting. She considered divorcing but she could not bring herself to seriously think about it, as they were dating since they were high school students and married for almost five years. She still considered him as her best friend and she could not accept to lose him forever.

They met in real life after a few months of chatting, in a restaurant far away from their home town — they both pretended a business trip to their partner, and it worked, even though they never have had business trips in their career.

They had fallen in love long before meeting in flesh and bones but when they saw each other for the first time, they knew that it would certainly not be the first nor the last time they would meet.

Their first dinner did not last long.

He closes the windows of the balcony, finishes his glass of wine and hesitates whether he would go for another one. The night will be long with her asleep. He could try to wake her up for another round but she looks so relaxed that he does not dare disturb her. Even though he loves how fierce she is when awake, he wants to cherish this side of her a little more for himself.

They had met several times as they were living pretty close from each other’s town — no more than an hour in train. Their partner did not suspect anything whatsoever, or perhaps did they shut their eyes on the reality to not lose the stability of their relationship they took years to build.

The more they met, the more they fell in love and no matter how immoral it sounded, they did not feel that they were doing something wrong. They were doing the most obvious thing that lovers do — regardless they had a partner or not. After all, they forgot everything else when they were together. Nothing else existed, everything disappeared.

The more they met, the more it made them feel somehow guilty but not to their partner. They regretted not being honest to them as before, disappointing themselves, instead of feeling truly guilty. Their partner suspected nothing – at least, it seemed. Their repeated absences and late shifts were enough to suspect that _something_ was going on but they kept on being quiet and perhaps, accepting that they were seeing someone else. On the other hand, he felt guilty of not seeing his children and spend more time with them.  
His love for them remained unchanged since their birth yet he would rather spend more time with whom he loved the most at the moment — not that he did not love his children, he could not help but putting her first all the time. And he still somehow loved his wife with whom he shared a deep bond and still had affection for her, despite their frequent arguments.

He decides to have another glass of wine and sits down on the bed next to her, still sleeping. He looks at her again and he is never bored of the sight — she is as gorgeous as ever. His hand reaches her cheeks almost instinctively, stroke it gently, secretly hoping it would wake her up.

She still loved her husband. He finally understood her desire to not create a family and he stopped on insisting. Yet, she felt that he was disappointed, regardless of how understanding he had been and how kind he was by not reproaching her choice, she felt that she could not make him as happy as she vowed. She even considered adoption for him but he was quite reluctant on doing the administrative process — even if he had his own children, he still would have to do these, though. He wanted his own lineage — and no matter how much she loved him, she did not want so and could not understand his desire, nor could he understand hers, no matter how hard they tried. Still, they loved and wanted the other by their side.

His wish was heard. She wakes up slowly while he enjoys the simple beauty of her sleepy face.

“Rin?”  
“Yes love?” he replies, caressing her cheek.  
“Come here,” she invites him to lie down in her arms.

He wraps her in his arms and she rests her head against his torso.

“I don’t want this to end,” she confesses.

They had talked countless times about their relationship with their actual partner, how they still felt about them and how torn they were between their so-called conjugal duties and their affair which had become deeper than expected. They wanted to continue both of their relationship but they knew that at some point, it would blow up and destroy everything they had build.

They had come to the conclusion that their affair should stop as well as their late-night texts and calls, their secret dates... they had to break off all ties to protect themselves and their relatives.

“Neither do I,” he replies, playing with her fingers travelling down his torso.  
“We have to,” she whispers as a reminder, both for him and herself.  
“We just met at the wrong timing,” he remarks. “We could’ve been together.”  
“We could’ve,” she repeats.

He tightens the embrace as to remember the shape of her body and the softness of her skin against his, printing them in his memory. 

“Can we do it one last time?” he asks mischievously, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

She sighs and gives him a peck on the lips.

“You and I know that we won’t be able to never see each other again if we do it,” she remarks with a smile.  
“Come on!” he whines. “I’m gonna miss you!”  
“Rin,” she says, firmly and seriously.  
“I know.”

He knows that she does not want to end it either – her eyes are desperate for him to kiss her and to continue their affair no matter what.

“Marry me...” he whispers, entwining his fingers with hers.  
“Let’s go to Las Vegas then,” she replies with a smile. “We can get married there.”  
“I’m serious...” he whines, upset that she took it as a joke – it partly was but he ended up being genuine in his proposal in the end.

They thought about it as well. What if they could get the divorce with their current partner and get married? It would not be as sugar-coated as they imagined. They could date whenever and wherever they wanted — no need to hide nor to have time limits. However, his children would come every two weeks to spend either the whole week or the weekend with their father and their step-mother they hardly knew, possibly creating conflicts that he could not handle, as a father and a husband. Moreover, they both agreed that they met on cheating on their partner — what if they ended up cheating on each other? _Once a cheater, always a cheater._

They have had a thrilling adventure together, spent unforgettable time together and however ephemeral it was, it was their most passionate relationship — ending it was painful but necessary to keep this time precious and even more unforgettable. It was their conclusion to their relationship; it would live on their memories.

“Let’s do it one last time,” she proposes.  
“Didn’t you say that—“  
“It’s to remember how much I love you,” she says as an excuse, trying to be convincing.  
“I know,” he whispers, kissing her lips as he gets rid of his bathrobe. “I love you.”  
“Let’s get married in another life,” she says, a lump in her throat, almost crying.  
“Don’t cry love,” he kisses her cheek, wiping off her tears.  
“I love you, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mamoru Miyano (aka Rin's VA in the Japanese anime) has released his new single "Last Dance" a few weeks ago and I've been replaying it thousand times these past weeks. I needed to write something related to this, turns out I wrote some angst because I was inspired by the first verses of the song. The song itself is jazzy and oh my God, you should definitely check the MV. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, leave a comment, that would make me super happy, whether it's criticism or not! Have a lovely day or evening!


End file.
